villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Hood Gang (Gotham)
The Red Hood Gang is a name given to two gangs in the FOX TV Show Gotham, with the first incarnation of the gang debuting in the season 1 episode "Red Hood", which as their origin. Following the downfall of the original gang, their legacy is hinted to continue on, which comes into fruitation when Butch Gilzean models a new gang based on them in the season 3 episode "Anything For You". History Season 1 During a bank robbery, one of the robbers Gus Floyd dons a red cloth mask, instead of a black ski-mask like the rest of his crew. During the robbery a security guard shoots at Gus and misses every shot, which leads to the belief the Red Hood brought him good luck. The robbers escape and Gus throws cash in the air to block off the street of Gotham citizens gathering round, helping them escape the police. Gus is killed by Clyde Destro who then dons the Red Hood and they carry out another robbery. Clyde is arrested but James Gordon and Harvey Bullock decide to let him go free so they can follow him home. However gang member Trope waits for Destro at his apartment as he wants the Red Hood to impress his girlfriend and prove he isn't a loser. Trope shoots Destro and steals the hood and escapes before Gordon and Bullock arrive. When the gang carry out another robbery, the GCPD arrive. A shootout ensues and the remaining three gang members are shot dead. However when the cops aren't looking, a kid picks up the Red Hood and puts it on and mimics a gunshot at them. Season 3 A new Red Hood Gang resurfaces in the third season. This time, all members wear a red hood. The gang turns up in front of a building where Mayor Oswald Cobblepot is revealing a statue of his deceased mother. After forcing everyone on the ground, the gang shoots at the statue and disfigures it, eventually one of the gang members knocks off the statues head with a sledgehammer. While an outraged Oswald vows revenge, the group flees as quick as they arrived. The gang members are later visited in their hideout by their leader, Butch Gilzean, who tells them that they have work to do. On Butch's orders, the Red Hood gang captures a bus of young schoolchildren who belong to a catholic school. The gang lights the bus on fire and, after telling the shocked children that this is all Penguin's fault, kill the priest accompanying them with a grenade. Back at their headquarters, Butch provides the gang with suits, telling them to infiltrate the club The Sirens, where Cobblepot will be celebrating his mayoral victory. The gang expects that they will kill Penguin but Butch forbids it. The gang and Butch are interrupted by Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan, who have followed one of the gang members. The woman force Butch to come with them and bring him to the Sirens. There, Butch admits that he only hired the Red Hood Gang so that he could take them down himself in order to be seen as the hero. Tabitha agrees not to reveal Butch's involvement but Butch is then called by Penguin who, with Nygma's help, found out the location of the gang and tells Butch that he and his men will head there now. Butch heads to the warehouse in order to warn the Red Hoods. He tells them to disband immediately but the group refuses. As Oswald and his men are turning up, Butch murders the entire gang before they can reveal his involvement. The death of the Red Hoods allow Butch to regain Penguin's trust. Members *Gus Floyd (first Red Hood) (deceased) *Clyde Destro (second Red Hood) *Trope (third Red Hood, deceased) *Regan (deceased) *Haskins (deceased) Season 3 *Butch Gilzean (benefactor, deceased) *Red Hood Gang II Leader (leader, deceased) *Unnamed Red Hood Gang Members (members, deceased) Trivia *The supervillain Joker was the Red Hood in the comics. In some of his origin stories he is wearing the outfit when he falls into the VAT of chemicals which transforms him into the Clown Prince of Crime. *The second Robin Jason Todd becomes the vigilante Red Hood. Navigation Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Legacy Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Gotham Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Dissolved Organizations